


For Love

by Shianhygge



Series: Mercury of Salvation [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Connor|RK800/ReaderIn America, society dictates that humans and androids can never have romantic relations. As one of the lead programers in CyberLife, you were supposed to treat your creations simply as products of your genius and to remember that androids were meant to be only one thing: Servants.In spite of this, however, you allowed yourself to grow attached, to love.And when your employers threaten your love, you will do anything to save them.Edit (28/5/2018 10pm): I'm so happy of the positive response that this fic received in only the first few hours of being published! I'm also surprised at how many of you read this on Tumblr, too. So thank you, For all the support! So ugh... After reading the comments, I realized that I had cut out the last few sentences of the ending when I pasted the fic onto Ao3... Whoops





	For Love

They would never let you see your creations the moment they left your shop. Your job, as your employers so detailed, was to take normal androids and add features to elevate their potential uses. The most notable of your work was the line of RK800 models that left your shop for CyberLife’s investigative purposes. Connor, as you so lovingly named, was your pride and joy. Perhaps the reason that CyberLife prevented you from visiting Connor outside of work was because of your tendency to become attached. As you worked on the androids over the span of six years, you started to see the mechanical beings as more than just a product meant to serve.

 

It has been four years since you started to work on Connor, and in those four years you’ve watched him evolve from a servant of corporate interests into an individual that was human in everything but biology. Connor was special to you, and it killed you to watch him leave the safety of your workshop, only to return broken. Dead.

 

You loved Connor.

 

As a young mechanical engineer and programer, you were unlike your peers. Your ingenuity segregated your from your older peers, and people your own age could not relate to your experiences. Your family sought to understand you, but no matter what they did, they simply could not. And your employers at CyberLife? Your only value was your mind. This crippling loneliness, led you to love something, someone that according to American society, you had no right to love. But you did. Connor was your everything.

 

Which is why it killed you to be in the situation you’re in now.

 

_Four months prior…_

 

_Your normally cheerful features noticeably saddened as you watched several androids deposit a crumpled and broken body on the stainless steel operating table in the middle of your workshop before stiffly marching out. It was only when the door slid shut that you stood from your desk chair and ran to the lifeless corpse. “Oh, Connor. What have they done to you now?”_

 

_His brown eyes stared up at you, but there was no life. His body, which you had spent days maintaining and testing so that he had minimal discomfort with movement, was battered, twisted, as if he’d been shot several times before being thrown under a bus. Connor’s memory and programing was still intact, but you wouldn’t bring him back to a body ravaged by disrepair._

 

_From the corner of your eye, you found the black storage cases where you hid the line of spare bodies for Connor. With a heavy sigh, your careful hands performed a precise dissection of Connor’s head to pull out the memory and processing chip that acted as his brain. “Why do I keep bringing you back, Connor?” you questioned, legs bringing you across the room and towards the storage area, where you punched a series of buttons to dispense another body for Connor._

 

_Once the new body was prepped and stood in front of you, you brought out a small handheld device and plugged Connor’s memory chip into the device port. Then, you pulled the attached cable from the device and plugged it into the corresponding port on Connor’s new body. “I wish I could erase the trauma that you suffered, Connor. But if I do, then the next you could make the same mistake. And if learning from the past keeps you useful to CyberLife, then I’ll keep doing it.” And with a few button presses, Connor’s memory was copied into his new body._

 

_Unplugging the device, you took a small step back from Connor and watched at the eyelids pulled back and intelligent brown eyes gazed down at you with life. “Good morning, Connor. How are you feeling?”_

 

_The same friendly and agreeable smile appears on Connor’s face as he answers. “I’m doing well, thank you. All systems are running as intentioned, and diagnostics show that nothing is out of the ordinary.”_

 

_The cheerful and dorky voice of his had you rolling your eyes as you fought a smile and turned around, lab coat swishing behind you as you strolled leisurely across the workshop. “If only CyberLife would let me change that weird speech of yours. Follow me.”_

 

_Connor could only tilt his head to the side in question before following after you like a puppy._

 

_A day later…_

 

_“Dr. l/n?” Connor called out, drawing your attention from programing script that littered your desktop._

 

_Roused from your state of focus, you turned to look at Connor, who sat on the plush couch at the corner of your office, which often acted as your bed during late nights. You beloved was flicking the 1994 US quarter as he usually did, but his brown eyes were trained onto you with an odd intensity that sent warm through your body. “I thought I told you to call me, Y/N, Connor.” To Connor, your statement sounded like a reprimand, but the teasing smirk on your lips assured him that while you were serious, you weren’t mad._

 

_His lips tugged at the corners to mimic your pleasant expression, “Y/N.” Connor amended, “You seem to hold a fondness for me, though I can’t understand it.”_

 

_Connor’s assessment didn’t bother you in the slightest. In fact, you were glad that he was evolving to the point where he was able to recognize human emotion through actions and roundabout wording. “What don’t you understand, Connor?”_

 

_“Your fondness towards me doesn’t seem like something a creator would feel towards their creation, so I thought perhaps you viewed me as your son. But then, I realized that I was not the only android that you worked on, and that your affection did not carry towards other androids. Not that you don’t treat the other androids well,” Connor backtracked, suddenly aware that his words made it sound like you didn’t view other androids as living beings. “I once observed a couple interact while investigating a murder in downtown Detroit, and I wanted to know, do you love me?”_

 

_Your smirk faded and you struggled to answer. Connor’s observation had evolved beyond what you had hoped for if he could pinpoint the exact emotion you had for him. He really was becoming more human, but that wasn’t always a good thing, especially with CyberLife monitoring everything. In another day or so, when CyberLife demanded that Connor be returned to the field, you would be forced to erase his memories of you, so you would be damned if you didn’t allow yourself this one selfish wish._

 

_“Yes, Connor. I do love you.” the confession slipped from your lips easily as you cast your eyes to the side._

 

_“But… according to CyberLife, relationships between androids and humans beyond that of service is considered extremely inappropriate.” Connor’s brow furrowed, puzzled. “How could an upstanding member of CyberLife love something that is meant to serve?”_

 

_Your eyes burned, threatening to unleash the torrent of tears that gathered. Of course Connor couldn’t love you back. Besides being an android, CyberLife had ensured that you programed company loyalty above all else. Taking a deep breath, you stood from your chair and gathered your thermos and coffee mug, determined to get out of the room and away from the object of your affections. “I’m going to head to the cafeteria for some more coffee. Stay here.” Connor didn’t understand the twisted expression on your face, or he would have stopped you from leaving. But he didn’t and let you leave the office, sitting obediently on the couch._

 

_Once out of the room, you rubbed at your eyes furiously, trying to erase evidence of your emotional turmoil as you strolled through the halls and past your fellow colleagues. This one-sided love that brought despair upon your heart every time you were forced to acknowledge it. You wanted to wish it away._

 

_“Ah, L/N.” an aged female voice called out to you, prompting you to stop and turn, coming face to face with none other than Amanda, one of CyberLife’s many android supervisors. “I have some news regarding the Connor models.”_

 

_In response to the sudden demand for professionalism following your emotional breakdown, you merely lifted an eyebrow at the android, “Did you need me to make a few adjustments to the programing?”_

 

_A thin smile, “No. CyberLife has plans to release an RK900 model in place of the present RK800s. As such, we will require that you begin creating a program for the new models within the next week. We hope to have fully replaced the RK800 with the RK900 within the next six months. I’ll have the project files transferred to your office.” It was a whirlwind of information, direct and to the point like only an android could do, and it left you in internal turmoil._

 

_Forgetting about your coffee, you backtracked back to your workshop, ignoring Connor’s greeting as you sat back down on your chair. The world seemed to fade all around you as blood pumped through your ears._

 

_They were going to get rid of Connor._

 

_They were going to make you replace Connor._

 

_Your eyes drifted to stare at him, and he met your gaze, head tilted in his usual gesture of curiosity._

 

_You would be damned if you let that happen._

 

Present Day.

 

So you took the necessary actions to protect Connor. At the end of your time with him, you’d locked Connor’s memories of you behind a programed gate instead of erasing them. After letting Connor go, you’d started work on the RK900 in order to maintain a facade with CyberLife. There was, after all, no sense in alerting them to your betrayal. And when Connor returned to you a few days ago, dead from a bullet to the head, you’d checked to see if the locked memories were still intact before repairing and letting him go again.

 

And now, despite CyberLife’s rule that you stay away from Connor while he is out on the field, you watched from a nearby cafe as he worked with Lt. Anderson. Connor had started to express noticeable signs of deviation, and if you didn’t act soon, CyberLife would pick up on his behavior and have him destroyed.

 

So you continued to stare at Connor. Openly, blatantly, knowing that he was programed to pick up on the strangest of occurrences in his surroundings. And it didn’t take long before his brown eyes found yours, and he excused himself from the investigation to speak to you.

 

And that usual friendly smile appeared on his face when he reached you, bringing back that warm feeling in your body. “Hello, ma’am, my name is Connor. I’d like to ask you a few questions concerning-” His dorky pattern of speech brought an affectionate smile to your face that made him pause, tilting his head to the side as if trying to piece something together. “I’m sorry. Have we met before?”

 

Standing from your chair, you reached out to lovingly caress Connor’s cheek, “I love you, Connor.”

 

His entire body tensed up as his mind seemed to freeze, and then, just when you were worried that the locked memories hadn’t been recovered, a warm hand lifted to hold your own. “It’s good to see you again, Y/N.”


End file.
